in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Story Ideas. (yup)
I am bored. I have Story ideas. Sharing is caring, so here you go. Galaximus's Inside Story (solo Story, likely) Galaximus was sold a special product from a shady merchant, and upon consuming it, her huge appetite takes an even more volatile turn! It turns out said merchant was her arch-nemesis, Edgellie! She starts inhaling everything in sight, including her two sisters Jenny and Nebula! Now, unbeknownst to the wicked goddess, her two little sisters are actually influencing her behaviour! Can the Inkling Goddess, with a little help inside, stop Edgellie's latest plot to take over the world? Notes: Fun Fact: I actually owned the original version of the game I'm clearly basing this off of, but I never got around to completing it. I did enjoy the gameplay, and witty dialogue. Now, I am aware that Paper called Fawful, but luckily, good ol' CITRON is here to improvise. My logic - Jenny and Nebula = Mario and Luigi Galaximus = Bowser Edgellie = Fawful Got that? Good? I also wanted to make a Story that cast Galaximus in a protagonistic/anti-hero light.I had trouble coming up with a unique idea, so this is what I got. I will be making this a tad different from the games plot, if anyone else had this idea. Beware the Hooks Pearl and Marina have gone away for a vacation, so Galaximus, Squidkiller, and Luna Loud (?) have decided to do them a favor - take their place for the time being. But they did not mention another part of the deal - namely, their hypnotic tunes! Can Luna find out this scheme in time and break it to Inkopolis before she, and the Inklings, are nothing more that Galactic Army minions? Notes: Luna rocks - seriously. I love her character, and figured a Galaximus team-up Story felt fitting. I have made clear that Galaximus likes rapping in some blogs, and felt this would mesh with Luna's guitar skills. Also, I named this threesome "The Hooks." Why? Well, what's Off the Hook's catchphrase? Think about it... Octo Expansion Story This one is...coming...when? I'm not sure. At the moment, I cannot provide much info to you, other than the fact that much of the plot of this DLC will be retained, with extras added of course. If you want some light spoilers, check out some of my talk threads with Fairy. Suit Up! Leaves, Bells, and Flowers! What have they in common? They can provide you amazing suits with which to do battle with! But in the wrong hands - watch out. '' Notes: Buh-bam. I was re-playing 3D World again, okay? Nonetheless, I will do this soon, but need to nail down a plot and antagonist. Paitience is a virtue. Jenny's Ink-pocalypse ''After spending a day to herself, Jenny takes the time to think about her childhood and past, which was rotted by her sisters dirty deeds. She starts to question everything - including her alliance with the Gang. Sick and tired of all her hardships, Jenny is turning on her friends - and on Earth. She knows she has friends - but her pure rage has boiled over. Can Jenny be stopped before she brings destruction to the very things she wants to protect? Notes: Judging by the hard times Jenny had to go through as a kid, I think something like this has been cooking for a while. It's like a Red Fork's Rampage thing, where one of the Gang's most important and powerful members has, for some reason, turned. But here, it's Jenny's emotional state that is causing her this desire for doom. CITRON's 1st year IaLR Anniversary Story! It's coming! And I'm excited! A year of this gig is worth celebrating, and in fact, I'm gonna throw a party! Two, actually! More to come soon. And finally..... This is in a rough draft, but I have thoughts of a Story series (or one long Story) of an IaLR twist version of classic fairy tales, sort of like what Fairly Odd Parents did once. I have general ideas on how some will go. And that's it. Might happen, and if so, it's a long time off. That's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed this rare glimpse into my future Stories! A very special blog will be coming soon, as well. Look forward to it. Until then, CITRON out! Galaximus: ''*yawns* ''Is he done babbling? Category:Blog posts